


Binge Watch and Chill

by Vwr4922



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Binge-watch and chill, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vwr4922/pseuds/Vwr4922
Summary: "Hey, how ‘bout we blow this popsicle stand and go to my room for a little binge-watch and chill?”Just a lil view into what I think they may have been like before breaking up :)
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Binge Watch and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> No one can convince me that this isn’t something they did ALL THE TIME when they were dating.

“I have no opinion Milton and if you keep asking, I’m going to agree with Lizzie and you know how much I’d rather not do that,” Penelope says, analyzing her nails for something to do while Lizzie and MG argue across the table from her. This would not be her ideal seating arrangement if she had a choice, but dating one-half of the Saltzman twins came with sacrifices. One of which was playing referee to Lizzie and whoever she chose to argue with on any given day.

Josie had been running late to lunch, so Penelope was left to deal with the debate all on her own. Talking down a stubborn Lizzie Saltzman was always more of a Josie specialty.

“Jo, come here, help us settle this,” MG says, looking somewhere over Penelope’s shoulder. The raven-haired witch turned around to see Josie walking up to them, looking frazzled as if she had rushed through the halls to get there.

Josie sent an apologetic look to Penelope as she came to a stop next to her, earning a grateful smile in return.

“I would love to hear whatever it is, but let me get something to eat first,” Josie says, forcing a smile as she lays a hand to rest on Penelope’s shoulder. MG nods, continuing to plead his case to the blonde next to him who spares her sister no glance.

“Come with me?” Josie asks, looking at Penelope who hadn’t stopped staring at her since her eyes found her.

“Gladly,” Penelope says, standing up and joining their hands immediately. The shorter witch reaches up to press a kiss to Josie’s cheek as they walk along the tables as Josie squeezes their joined hands. Their easy public affection was still new to Josie. As someone who didn’t let people close easily, dating someone so tactile had been an adjustment for the siphoner in the first few weeks of their relationship.

She thought that after the month or so that they had been together, the butterflies would have tapered off by now but the novelty of being touched by Penelope Park never seemed to wear off. Somehow the contact was exhilarating and calming all at once.

“Sorry I’m late. My dad wanted to talk to me after class,” Josie says, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

“Is everything okay?” Penelope asks, catching on immediately to Josie’s slightly frantic mood.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Josie says, letting go of her hand as they reach the food counter.

“Jojo,” Penelope says, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter, “What did I tell you about the word fine?” Josie rolls her eyes but smiles slightly.

“That nothing is ever just fine and that if you ask me about something, it’s because you are actually interested so a complete answer is not an inconvenience,” Josie says, picking an apple out of the fruit basket with a stubborn smile, the same one that seems to always grace her face when she’s trying to stay upset at Penelope.

“Very good. Now I’ll ask again, is everything okay?” Penelope asks again, her light tone turning more serious. Josie regards her for a second, pursing her lips while deciding on what to say.

“Not great. Dorian told my dad about how bad I did on that test last week and he wanted to know what happened. I just said I didn’t study as hard as I should have,” Josie says, shrugging her shoulders as she passes by the food options, not picking anything up.

“That was the day after Lizzie had her freakout right?” Penelope asks, connecting the dots in her head as she follows Josie away from the food counters.

“It’s hard to study when you spend the night cleaning up your bedroom after a Lizzie storm,” Josie says with a tight smile. Penelope frowns ruefully.

“Why didn’t you tell him that?” She asks, reaching for her free hand again.

“I couldn’t. He would have offered to help or talked to Dorian about having me re-do it and you know how Lizzie is about other people knowing about her episodes,” Josie says, accepting her hand but not looking at the older witch as she turns to head back to the table.

“Jojo, that’s fine if she doesn’t want her business shared with a bunch of people but it’s making things harder for you now and you’re being blamed for it. That isn’t fair,” Penelope says, not walking with Josie so their joined hands pull the taller girl to a stop. Josie turns back to face her, smiling sadly as people pass by them on either side.

“Can we talk about this later?” She asks, stepping into Penelope’s personal space. The shorter witch narrows her eyes slightly, searching Josie’s face for something. Not finding it, she nods slowly.

“Sure.” Josie smiles, bending down to peck her on the lips before turning towards the table again. Not offering any resistance this time, Penelope trails after their joined hands.

“Come on MG that just isn’t true. Josie, help me out here,” Lizzie turns to them as soon as they sit down.

“What are you two arguing about?” She asks, fixing her forced smile in the direction of her sister.

“I’m saying that acts of service are the highest form of flirting and Lizzie says it doesn’t count,” MG explains, exasperated.

“Why wouldn’t that count?” Josie asks her sister, her brow furrowed.

“That could just be somebody being nice. It’s not explicit enough for a girl to know it’s flirting,” She explains as if it’s obvious. Josie looks at Penelope next to her for help, both girls aware of the irony of MG and Lizzie having this specific conversation. The raven-haired witch simply puts one hand up, motioning that she’ll be staying out of it. One hand remains clasped in Josie’s under the table.

“I mean I guess it depends on the person. If they can’t tell they’re being flirted with, maybe the person flirting needs to try something else,” Josie says, her eyes on MG.

“See!” Lizzie says, turning to MG, claiming victory. Josie sighs and takes a bite out of her apple, leaning closer to Penelope on the bench.

“No come on Jo, gifts are a sign of thoughtfulness and appreciation,” MG pleads, not listening to Lizzie’s victory speech.

“I’m not disagreeing with you MG. I love getting gifts. It’s just not for everyone,” she says, trying to help both of them and extricate herself from the conversation at the same time.

“Is that how Peez won you over?” He asks, snapping Lizzie out of her rambling.

“Yeah I would love to hear exactly how you wore my poor sister down, Satan,” the blonde adds, looking at the older witch for the first time. Josie blanches at her sister, glaring at her across the table.

“Lizzie!”

“Oh you know, manipulation and dark magic,” Penelope says, glaring back just as harshly. Josie detached their joined hands under the table, instead resting one hand above her knee, a few inches below the hem of Penelope’s skirt.

“I figured,” Lizzie rolls her eyes and turns to her sister again. Penelope scoffs next to her as Josie squeezes her knee. She has a rebuttal ready to roll off her tongue, but Lizzie talks again before she has a chance. “What did Dad want to talk about?”

Josie shrinks slightly at the question, thinking again of her uncomfortable conversation with her father minutes ago. “It was nothing, just checking in,” she manages, the lie grating against her teeth as she forces it out. She can feel Penelope’s gaze on the side of her face. She knows how much it pains Josie to lie to her sister, no matter how small the lie is.

Penelope reminds the younger witch of her presence by taking Josie’s apple from her hand lightly and taking a bite before returning it. Sharing food had become a regular thing for them both before getting together and afterward. There had been times when Josie was so stressed about classes or Lizzie’s outbursts that she had forgotten to eat. It had been Penelope that would remind her, bringing her a snack or a meal, sharing it with her so she didn’t feel like she was eating alone. The habit had formed strong and they traded bites back and forth now without a second thought.

Josie smiles as she turns to her, instantly calmed as she presses a kiss to the older girl’s cheek.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the sight of that,” Lizzie says, trying and failing to hide a scowl.

“Oh that’s nothing, you should have seen us last night Saltzman,” Penelope says, straight face never faltering before tossing her a saccharine smile. Josie fought the blush rising furiously up her neck, digging her nails into Penelope’s leg slightly. Penelope smirks at the motion, lacing her fingers through Josie’s as she pulls their hands to rest higher on her thigh, just below the fabric of her skirt.

“Gross, I’m trying to eat,” Lizzie says, shielding her eyes and turning to MG who laughs at the exchange.

“Can we sit anywhere else?” Penelope asks, turning to Josie.

“Can you just not kill each other for fifteen minutes a day? That’s all I’m asking for,” Josie, whispers, fingers tracing patterns where they rest on Penelope’s thigh. The motion seeming to pacify her, Penelope sighs but doesn’t look away. They sit close together on the bench, they are dating after all, but when they’re turned to face each other as they are now, that means they are very much in each other’s space and their proximity does little to help either girl focus on creating coherent thoughts, let alone carrying on a meaningful conversation.

Taking advantage of Lizzie’s lack of attention, Penelope leans in to capture Josie’s lips, staying longer than the publicly appropriate pecks before. Penelope’s hand leaves Josie’s, landing on the taller girl’s thigh under the table, over the thick fabric of her skirt. Josie’s own hand inches higher, unable to stop herself, as goosebumps begin to rise on Penelope’s warm skin underneath her fingers.

The volume of the dining hall seems to pick up around them, reminding the girls of their environment. Josie pulls away, her blush returning with a vengeance as she looks around them. In order to regain her ability to think, she pulls her hand out from under Penelope’s skirt, and for good measure, takes Penelope’s hand from out of her lap, resting their interlaced fingers in the small space between them.

“Are you done eating?” Penelope asks, her eyes not having left Josie since the two separated. Josie looks at the half-eaten apple resting on the table in front of her, the already small appetite she had evaporating quickly. She nods happily, a genuine smile stretching her face for the first time that day.

“Hey, we’re going to go watch a movie. We’ll catch you guys later,” Josie says, this lie coming out a lot easier than the last. Lizzie and MG barely acknowledge them across the table as the two girls stand up and walk quickly out of the room.

Once alone, Penelope can’t help but remember the pained look on Josie’s face from before, the same one that she pulls whenever Lizzie insults the older witch and Penelope bites back. She would give anything to never see that look again.

“Hey Jojo, you know I only get upset at Lizzie because I care about you right? I hate when she makes you feel bad about us. About anything.” Josie slows next to her, bringing her free hand to sandwich Penelope’s between hers.

“I know, I’m sorry. I always want to say something to her but it just doesn’t come out,” Josie says, the two turning the final corner, Penelope’s door in sight.

“Just tell me what you want from me when that happens, okay? I can't promise I’ll always be able to hold my tongue around her but if you need me to, I’ll work on it,” Penelope says, the air sobering around them. Josie can’t help the grin that breaks out across her face at the sincerity in Penelope’s voice.

“I will,” she says pressing a kiss to her temple, “Thank you, Pen.” Penelope nods, picking up the pace again.

“Now come on, let’s go watch that movie,” She says, winking as she tugs on Josie’s hand. The younger witch giggles as she lets herself be pulled into the room, tripping over each other as they fall messily into Penelope’s bed.

That was how the lie started. Well, it wasn’t really a lie. They did put a movie on. They just never watched it.

But it wasn’t like they could just blurt out that they were going to go sleep together wherever they could find an empty room in the middle of polite conversation. It just became another one of their routines. A hand would wander too far or a kiss would last too long and one girl would develop the sudden urge to find somewhere to be alone with the other. It was almost too easy to find an excuse.

“Have you seen that new movie?”

“I’m dying to watch this show with you!”

“Want to come watch some TV in my room?”

No one spared them a second glance. It’s not like binge-watching was an unpopular pastime at the boarding school. The girls just liked their variation a lot better.

* * *

“Can you hand me that book, please?” Josie asks, not looking away from the textbook open in front of her.

Penelope looks up from the poetry collection she’d been skimming through to find the book Josie had pointed at. She reaches the book behind her and puts it next to Josie, having to reach across the table in the process. Josie mumbles a thanks without looking up.

“Are you almost done, Jojo?” Penelope asks, sitting back in her seat.

“I know I’m sorry. I’m just really freaked out about this project for Dorian’s class. I need the credit to raise my grade,” Josie sighs, flipping through another page in her textbook. Penelope nods, understanding but disappointed nonetheless.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” She asks, leaning forward and lacing her fingers through Josie’s hand on the table. Josie is forced to smile, finally looking up from her book.

“I don’t think so,” she says, offering a sad smile, “I’ll be done soon.” She squeezes her hand in gratitude before letting go to keep paging through her textbook.

“Would coming to my room to watch a movie help?” Penelope asks, waiting until Josie looked up at her to wink. Josie closes her eyes in wanting, forcing herself to decline.

“Later, I promise,” she says, slowly opening her eyes to meet Penelope’s.

“Okay, fine. I know when I’m not wanted,” Penelope says with a smile, leaning back in her seat. Josie rolls her eyes, wearing a matching smile.

“Trust me. I want more than anything to stop researching and go back to your room but I need to do well on this,” she says, her voice pleading.

“Babe,” Penelope says, standing up with her poetry book in her hand, “I know. Take all the time you need. I’m just going to find something new to read.” She presses a short, but sweet kiss to Josie’s lips before turning to leave.

“Hey, Pen,” Josie says, speaking a little too loud for the library environment. Penelope turns to face her, eyebrow raised. “Thank you for staying with me.” Penelope’s smile grows at the statement. She blows her girlfriend a kiss before turning to find a new book.

She wanders idly through the aisles, pulling out a book every once in a while to read the back cover. She decides on one wandering back to the table her and Josie had been using in the back. There were more books on the table than there had been when she left, and one more person too.

“Hey Peez,” MG says from his seat next to Josie.

“Milton,” she says cordially, sitting back down. “Are you doing the research project too?”

“Yeah, I forgot it was due tomorrow so I’m a little behind,” he laughs. Penelope shakes her head at him, settling back into her chair.

“MG, what does this spell do?” Josie asks, pointing to a line in her book. Penelope half-listens as MG tries to answer her, tuning them out. Spending the night in the library was not what the raven-haired witch had planned. Any time spent with Josie was time well spent but they’d likely both agree that time alone together in a much different setting and state of dress was much preferred.

Penelope wasn’t doing herself any favors by thinking like that. Josie had always had a magnetic field, seemingly affecting Penelope most intensely. She constantly wanted a reminder of her ability to reach out and touch her. The privilege to do so was not lost on her so it was something she wanted to take full advantage of while she had the chance. Even being a table’s width apart seemed too far, but Penelope told herself it was for the best.

The faster Josie finished, the faster they could leave. Leave together. To take part in much more pleasurable research. Which freckle on Josie’s neck would she pay special attention to this time? How many times would Josie say her name in between pants? Was there a new way to curl her fingers inside her that Penelope hadn’t tried yet? All very important questions that required careful attention and investigation.

Penelope bites her lip, hard, hiding her face behind her book to get her facial expression under control. As she does, an idea pops into her head, a smirk gracing her lips as she anticipates Josie’s reaction.

Under the table, she slips her heel off of her right foot, leaving her foot bare. She looks up over the top of her book, taking in Josie and MG’s heads bowed in intense conversation. She reaches her foot out under the table, searching somewhat blindly. She makes contact with what she hopes is Josie’s shoe. Accepting the risk, she inches her foot higher up, feeling a socked calf.

Her slight worry is assuaged when Josie stutters in the conversation, taking a shallow breath before trying to continue. Penelope doesn’t stop her path, her foot leaving the skin covered in white material to reach Josie’s bent knee. When her toe comes in contact with the sensitive skin under Josie’s knee, the younger girl makes a small noise Penelope is only familiar with in a very different setting. She covers it quickly with a cough, pausing to glare at the girl across from her.

“Penelope,” Josie says, her stern expression betrayed by a furious blush rising up her neck

“What?” Penelope asks, not giving anything away in her face but keeping her foot where it is. Josie’s eyes dart to MG next to her then back to Penelope, effectively reminding the older witch of their lack of privacy, as if she had forgotten. If MG wasn’t sitting right there, she wouldn’t be doing this under the table.

MG looks between the two girls, continuing the conversation despite his confusion. Josie tries to tune back in, pushing the feel of Penelope’s foot on her thigh out of her mind. Both efforts inevitably fail.

Penelope tries to stay still in her seat, thanking God for the small table allowing her short leg to fully reach across its width. She pushes slowly up the hem of Josie’s skirt with her toe, eliciting a small inhale from Josie. She glares at Penelope again but the raven-haired girl doesn’t look up from her book.

Josie reaches down, trapping Penelope’s ankle in her grip, but she doesn’t push her away. Her thumbs draw slow circles over the bone of her ankle, sending shivers up the older witch’s leg. Josie continues her discussion with MG, keeping Penelope’s foot on the soft skin of her inner thigh below her skirt. She drags her thumb over the arch of Penelope’s foot, taking her by surprise. Being ticklish was something about Penelope that Josie found adorable and she had likely spent hours torturing her with the knowledge of that fact.

Penelope looks over the top of her book, raising an eyebrow at Josie. The siphoner, feeling her stare, looks up with an innocent smile.

“Something wrong?” She asks, scratching slightly with her nail over the same arch her thumb had traced a moment before. The action causes Penelope to squirm slightly, making it harder to keep her expression neutral.

“Nope,” she says, curling her toes into Josie’s skin, half natural reaction and half spite. Josie’s smile falters for a millisecond before repairing.

“Good,” she says, forcing herself to look away and back to her textbook.

They sit in symbiotic teasing and torture for a few minutes, Penelope seeing how far she can push her foot without Josie pushing her away while Josie guessed at how hard she could scratch Penelope’s foot before she had to pull away. The silent standoff lasted until MG stepped away to find another book.

“You know you’re not helping, right?” Josie asks, looking at Penelope in what she hoped was commanding. She missed the mark though, ending up somewhere between pained and adorable.

“Tell me to stop, and I’ll stop,” Penelope says, still not looking up at her. Josie opens her mouth to answer, to tell her that she’ll be done faster if she leaves her alone for a few more minutes, but the words stop in her throat, something stopping her from denying the contact that she wants so frequently.

When she doesn’t say anything, Penelope looks up at her with a smirk, “That’s what I thought.”

Josie narrows her eyes, her response cut off when MG rejoins them at the table with a new stack of books in his hand. The bubble burst, Josie pushes Penelope’s foot away and stands up.

“I think I’m gonna call it a night MG. I’ll try to look more in the morning but I can’t read anymore tonight. The words are running together,” she says, closing her textbooks and gathering them into a pile.

“Okay, I’ll probably only stay here for a little while longer,” he says, opening one of the new books.  
“Pen, do you wanna go watch a movie, help me get my mind off this project?” She asks, tossing Penelope a pointed look. Penelope smiles up at her sweetly, taking her time to close her book and stand up.

“If that's what you want,” she says, pushing in her chair leisurely.

“I’ll catch you guys later,” MG says, paging through the book in front of him on the table.

Both girls offer him a quick goodbye as they walk toward the exit, Penelope returning her book as she goes.

“I hate you,” Josie says, a smile betraying her words as she pulls Penelope by the hand. The older girl simply laughs, letting herself get lugged down the hall towards her room.

“MG totally could have caught you,” she tries, looking back with an attempt at a serious expression.

“But he didn’t, that's what counts,” Penelope says, following Josie around the final corner separating them from the reprieve of her empty bedroom.

“Still,” Josie says, pulling the door open and dragging Penelope in behind her, “it was reckless.” With the door swung shut, Josie pushes Penelope up against it, effectively knocking the air out of her. Penelope smirks at the action, never able to get used to the more assertive side of Josie.

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Penelope says, leaning her head back against the door, Josie following to keep the distance between them small. Their breaths mix between them, making the air around them heavy.

“I never said it was a bad thing,” Josie whispers, letting her gaze wander to Penelope’s lips before closing the small distance between them. The kiss is bruising, tongues clashing and fighting for dominance, both girls seeming to have something to prove. Penelope lets Josie win, tilting her head back to give the taller girl more leverage. Josie pulls back slightly, leaving their mouths connected, as she pulls Penelope’s lower lip between her teeth. She bites down slightly harder than necessary, relishing in the noise that it coaxes out of Penelope’s throat.

With one last deep kiss, she pulls away completely, leaving Penelope panting against the door. She watches Josie quizzically as she walks over to the nightstand, grabbing Penelope’s laptop.

“We’re not actually watching a movie, are we?” Penelope asks, lips parted as she watches Josie pull something up on her computer screen.

“What you did wasn’t fair. Now we’re even,” Josie says, smiling widely as she leans back in bed with the computer on her lap. Penelope scoffs, pushing off from the door to sit next to her on the bed.

“You will be the death of me Josette Saltzman,” She says. Josie elbows her lightly at the use of her full name.

They sit in silence, watching the movie for a while. Josie pays noticeably more attention to the screen then Penelope does though, the shorter girl taking the time to find new ways to touch Josie that make her blush. She hopes to persuade her to close the laptop in favor of other activities, but Josie seems content to let Penelope torture her with lingering touches and stolen kisses.

Penelope manages to move the computer from Josie's lap, onto the bed next to her, taking the opportunity to swing her leg over Josie’s hips and turn on her stomach. Half lying on Josie and half on the mattress, Penelope nuzzles her head into Josie’s neck, heaving a sigh in the process.

“You’re supposed to be watching the movie,” Josie says, her hand lightly nudging Penelope in the shoulder.

“I’ve seen this already,” her girlfriend whispers, closing her eyes happily. “I’m just going to sleep if you have no other plans.” Josie smiles down at her, pressing a kiss into her hair. Penelope shifts slightly to wrap her arms around Josie’s middle as Josie runs her fingers through Penelope’s hair. The slight scratching on her scalp is a sure-fire way to get Penelope to fall asleep normally, but her mission requires her to maintain some semblance of alertness.

Penelope revels in the quiet peacefulness of the room for a moment, of the bubble that seems so pure around them. before opening her eyes and dropping a kiss to Josie’s neck below her. The hand running through her hair stutters for a second, Josie imagining that her girlfriend had long since dozed off.

Penelope pushes further, reaching her hands up the back of Josie’s sweater as she presses her lips more firmly against her neck.

“I thought you were going to sleep,” Josie says through giggles as she playfully pushes Penelope away. Her lack of actual effort at the task makes it easy for Penelope to keep up her assault on Josie’s neck. She shivers under Penelope’s ministrations, her eyes falling closed when Penelope reaches a particularly sensitive spot below her ear.

“Pen,” Josie manages, her breath coming out in pants. Penelope hums into her neck, sucking a bruise into the soft skin above Josie’s collarbone. She releases the skin with a soft pop, pulling back to look at Josie’s still closed eyes.

Penelope pulls her hand out from under Josie’s shirt, reaching over to close the computer and slide it farther away. At the motion, Josie’s eyes fall open, remaining half-lidded as Penelope moves to fully straddle her.

“You said we were even, right?” Penelope asks, her hand running down Josie’s side to rest at the hem of her sweater. Josie opens her mouth to respond but when Penelope pushes her hand up Josie’s stomach, she resorts to nodding to get her answer across.

“So this is okay?” Penelope asks, leaning in until their lips are just barely touching, the ghost of a kiss, as she fingers drum over the waistband of her skirt.

“I guess,” Josie says, her lips brushing Penelope’s as they form the words. Penelope smirks down at her.

“And this?” Penelope asks, pulling Josie’s sweater up to reveal the smooth skin of her stomach. She leans back to leave a kiss above her belly button, trailing a path downward as she pulls the waistband of her skirt lower to make more room. Josie threads her fingers through Penelope’s hair, pulling her up to connect their lips.

They part only for Josie to pull her sweater over her head, Penelope immediately dropping to show love to the newly exposed skin. She takes her time alternating between kissing and sucking before Josie tugs impatiently at Penelope’s own shirt. She pulls back to take it off, returning to Josie’s lips as soon as the fabric clears her head.

Penelope’s hand reaches down to coax Josie’s legs further apart, venturing up the skin covered by her skirt. Josie sighs into her mouth, savoring the feeling of Penelope’s hands running over the skin where her foot had been teasing her not an hour ago.

Penelope leaves the kiss after sucking on Josie’s bottom lip, leaning down to kiss along her sternum, all around her stomach. Penelope pulls on her skirt, working it down her legs as her lips trail after the path of the material.

“Oh, shit,” a voice behind them rings out, the door swinging open and banging off the wall. They turn quickly, Penelope moving to cover Josie as much as possible. MG stands at the door, a hand shielding his eyes from the compromising position of the two girls. His other is resting a large bowl of popcorn against his hip.

“MG?” Josie asks, her embarrassment obvious in the rising blush on her cheeks. She pulls the blanket over her and Penelope as much possible, leaving them pressed together in the relative safety of the cover.

“What do you want?” Penelope asks, her expression much less abashed than Josie’s, frustration taking the place of shame. Her only concern was protecting Josie’s modesty and with that taken care of, her anger was free to take the reins. MG barging in when they were just getting started was not part of her perfectly laid plans for the rest of the night.

“Y’all said you were watching a movie. Sorry, I didn’t think I’d be interrupting something,” MG says without putting his hand down from his face, an obvious tinge of regret in his voice.

“We were watching a movie,” Penelope says pointedly, “and now we’re not.” Josie finds space between her blush to smile slightly, covering her face with her hands and attempting to burrow further into the mattress and out of sight but Penelope’s firm hold around her hips keeps her where she is.

“Okay, well I’m just gonna go then,” MG says, blindly groping for the door handle to swing it closed, never once lowering his hand. Once he’s gone, Penelope sighs, lowering her head into the mattress next to Josie’s. The brunette laughs into her hair, bringing her hands up and down Penelope’s back soothingly.

“I hate it here,” Penelope groans, her voice muffled by the mattress. Josie tsks below her, reaching one hand to the shorter girl’s neck, forcing her to look at her.

“He’s gone now. We can keep going,” Josie whispers, her gaze falling to Penelope’s lips. When the older girl doesn’t respond right away, Josie adds, “If you want to, I mean.”

Penelope takes the time to craft a smirk before lowering down to capture Josie’s lips. Josie smiles into the kiss, relieved at the return of contact between them. Penelope lets her hand trail down the middle of Josie’s chest, over her stomach, and to her hip. Tickling the sensitive skin, she grazes down her thigh, pulling Josie’s leg up by the inside of her knee.

Accepting the change in position, Josie wraps her leg around Penelope’s waist, her mouth falling open at the sensation. The older witch rocks against her, the new angle making it hard for Josie to retain any semblance of breath. Sensing her need for air, Penelope trails kisses instead down her cheek to her neck, where she bites down to leave a mark that will definitely last for a while.

She takes her time, soothing the spot with her tongue before moving back up to steal the breath from Josie’s lips. Penelope’s hand shifts back up Josie’s thigh, inching closer to where she wants to be most.

Josie let out a small moan before she could get there, reaching down quickly to grab Penelope’s wrist.

“Wait.” Penelope stops immediately, looking down in concern. Josie covers her face with her hands, the flush not easily hidden on her cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” She asks, moving her hands to safer places, one on Josie’s waist, the other on the mattress next to her head. They’re both breathing heavy, the break giving them a chance to calm down.

“I can’t stop thinking about someone walking in,” she said, looking up through the gaps in her fingers.

“See I told you, he ruined it,” Penelope says, rolling to the side to lay next to her.

“I’m sorry,” Josie says, turning to her side to hug Penelope’s arm, pressing kisses to the shorter girl’s shoulder.

“Don’t apologize,” Penelope says, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, “It’s not your fault. Your dad needs to put locks on these doors.” Josie giggles into her shoulder.

“I would suggest that to him, but I’m afraid he’ll ask me why I want locks on the doors,” she says, pulling closer to fight the chill in the lowering temperature of the room. Penelope reaches down to pull the comforter over both of them

“Yeah maybe that wouldn’t be the best idea,” Penelope says.

“Did you set an alarm for tomorrow? I really do have to wake up early to finish that project now,” Josie says, her eyes already falling closed.

“Yeah, I’ll help you in the morning,” Penelope says, listening to Josie’s breath evening out next to her.

“Thanks,” Josie mumbles, her voice heavy with sleep.

“Good night, Jojo,” Penelope whispers, leaving a kiss on her hairline.

Interruptions became pretty common for the long-term couple. It was super annoying, but it didn’t bother them too much because their friends respected their boundaries and tried to give them their space if they ever walked in on something that they shouldn’t have. Sometimes they were able to pick up where they left off and other times they weren’t.

Their friends respected their space. It was Josie’s sister that posed a problem for them. Although they had somehow been lucky enough to never have been interrupted by the blond siphoner, she made her presence known in other ways. Josie would get called away from a moment she never would have left before. She would be distracted in moments that she really shouldn’t be. She would show up late to arranged meetings with a myriad of excuses that were accepted easily, but soon enough, she simply stopped showing up. Those apologies were harder to accept.

So not long after that, the girls stopped seeing each other altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thoughts. The start of school has been rough and comments never fail to make me smile <3


End file.
